


Fateful Meeting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Their story is not for sharing in its entirety.





	Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for ' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Nineteen prompt(s) used: Stutter/ Silk  
> Pairing: Cormac McLaggen/Romilda Vane  
> Kink: blindfolding
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fateful Meeting

~

“How did you and Mummy meet, Daddy?” 

Cormac smiles, patting Lucy’s head, his eyes meeting Romilda’s over her head. “We went to school together, sweetpea.” 

“I know, but you went to school with lots of people. How did you decide you loved Mummy?” 

Romilda laughs lightly. “He took one look at me and fell in love straightaway, of course.” Reaching down, she scoops Lucy up and into her arms. “Now I think it’s time for you to tell Daddy goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Daddy,” says Lucy obediently, kissing Cormac before Romilda whisks her away. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Watching Romilda’s bum as she exits the room, Cormac’s carried back to that day all those years ago, and to how they’d _actually_ got together. 

_“And to think I wasted all this time on him.”_

_Cormac pauses as he walks past a classroom, backing up to look inside. There he sees someone pacing back and forth talking to herself. She’s cute enough, with curly dark hair and, more importantly, a cute bum. Leaning on the door, Cormac watches._

_“I even bought silk knickers for him, the arse!”_

_“He must be an idiot,” Cormac drawls and the girl squeals, turning to glare at him._

_“How long have you been there?” she cries._

_Cormac shrugs. “Long enough to know whoever you’re talking about is a moron.”_

_She blinks. “No he’s not!”_

_Cormac sweeps his eyes over her in a slow and thorough examination of her. “If he’s not interested in you, he definitely is.” Pushing off the door, he approaches her, his hand extended. “Cormac McLaggan.”_

_“I know who you are.” She clasps his hand. “Romilda Vane. And for what it’s worth, I think you were cheated out of a spot on the Quidditch team.”_

_“Thanks.” Hands still joined they stare at each other. “So, do I need to go and hex someone for you?”_

_Romilda giggles. “No. It’s my own fault. I always seem to go for the type who won’t give me a second look.”_

_Cormac smirks. “Maybe you should go for the sort who’d be chuffed to give you as many looks as you like.” He leans close. “And who would also love to see your silk knickers.”_

_Romilda gasps. “You’re bold.”_

_Cormac shrugs. “I find it saves time. If someone’s not interested, it’s best to know up front.” He winks. “Anyway, I’m at your disposal.”_

_“Right.” Romilda releases his hand and turns her back on him. “Well, I don’t know you—”_

_“Of course.” Cormac sighs, beginning to turn away. “Nice to meet you anyway, Romilda.”_

_“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested.”_

_Cormac pauses. “What?”_

_“Did I stutter?” Romilda hums. “You’re fit. I’d be willing to try a snog.”_

_Spinning back around to face her, Cormac gapes. Her blouse is undone to show her bra, which is silk. “Do those go with the famed silk knickers?”_

_Romilda smirks, stepping close once more. “Yes. And if you’re a decent kisser, you may even get to see the knickers that go with them later.”_

_Cormac doesn’t hesitate, he kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth at the first opportunity. She moans, pressing closer, her tits a delightful pressure against his chest. His hands slide down to cup that delectable bum and he squeezes…_

“I can tell what you’re thinking about.” 

Cormac’s eyes fly open to find Romilda standing in front of him, her arms akimbo. He coughs, looking down at his tented trousers. “It’s your daughter’s fault. She asked about how we met.” 

Romilda chuckles. “We could hardly tell her we met when I decided to shag you in an empty classroom, could we?” 

“Probably not,” he agrees. He waggles his eyebrows. “Fancy a shag now? Sadly, we don’t have any empty classrooms here in the house, but we do have a pretty comfortable bed.” 

“I could be persuaded.” Romilda extends her hand to him, helping him up off the sofa. “Plus, I bought a new silk blindfold I’ve been dying to use on you.” 

Cormac grins. “As always, my love, I’m at your disposal.” 

~


End file.
